


Send to

by hey0rph3us



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey0rph3us/pseuds/hey0rph3us
Summary: The only thing that Yomo was glad about upon receiving the messages was that none of them contained pictures.A story in which Kaneki and Touka sext...Or at least try to. Kaneki is an idiot.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Send to

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for sexual suggestion, sexting, and like one F bomb.

The only thing that Yomo was glad about upon receiving the messages was that none of them contained pictures.

He was amazed at a certain point that Kaneki hadn’t realized it was the wrong number and that he kept on sending more and more texts. 

Yomo took a deep, calming breath as he scrolled down the texts on his phone. His hand was a little tighter on the device than it should be. The prominent vein in his forehead was undoubtedly throbbing a little.

It was amazing ( _shameless_ ) how such _innocent_ messages like –

**‘I miss you.’**

_and_

‘ **It’s boring without you here with me.’**

_and_

‘ **I’m looking forward to our shift together!’**

–to somethings more ah... _expressive_ like –

**‘I really want to kiss you again. And touch you. Definitely touch you’**

and 

‘ **I can’t stop thinking about pinning you against the wall, Touka-chan, I know you love it when I take control.’**

and even more horrifically 

‘ **Will you wear that skirt for me? The one that’s just a little too short? You know what it does to me. And what it makes me want to do to you...’**

Yomo had been fooled. For a while there he truly had thought Kaneki was exactly as he presented himself. A shy, awkward young man, someone not cut out for the harshness of the world. As it turns out he was a perfectly normal and troublesome young male, which would have been fine if it wasn’t that his perfectly normal, hormonal behavior was clearly directed at Yomo’s only niece. 

At some point, Yomo expected Touka might have sent something to him when he received the next message, and the thought didn’t please him. Not at all.

**‘Touka-chan – please don’t – class is just about over but you are making it hard to focus.’**

A few moments later Yomo’s phone dings again and goes on to –

**‘I’ll be there in a bit.’**

The text bubbles appear and then - 

‘ **I really can’t wait to fuck you raw tonight, Touka-chan.’**

Yomo slammed his phone down on the table. He’s _not_ having this. He all but storms over to his niece. Touka turns to him with a questioning but apprehensive look, obviously sensing his unusually foul mood.“What's wrong with you?”

“Your phone.”

“What?”

“Your phone. Give it to me. _Now_.”

Yomo never sounded like that to her and that shock was enough alone to make Touka comply, albeit with confusion. Pulling her rabbit case covered phone from her pocket she handed it over to him, “What’s going on?”

“You won’t be needing this,” he said simply before walking away to the back storage room.

Touka blinked once, twice, then followed him forgetting the mocha she was making for a customer. “Huh? Wait – Yomo-san!?”

Touka began tugging on his shirt almost like she was desperate to keep the device. Of course, she was. He knew what she did with it now. “Why the hell are you taking my phone?!”

“Don’t make a scene.” He said quietly, eyeing the customers who had thankfully yet to notice them or at the very least were pretending not to.

“Then give me my phone back or give me a reason why you’re taking it! You can’t just take people’s property!”

For Yomo explaining was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Well, second to the last thing. The first last thing he wanted to do was to see the face of who just walked inside Anteiku ready for his shift.

“Good afternoon, everyone.” Kaneki greeted them both with his normal, pleasant smile. 

Before Touka could greet him back Yomo stepped in between the two and held out his hand. “Phone, Ken.”

“Eh...excuse me?”

The older man didn’t respond but kept his hand held out expectantly. Kaneki obeyed but with the same confused expression that Touka had donned just a moment ago. “Why are you taking my phone?”

“Because you won’t be needed it either.” Yomo’s glare takes turns burning between Touka and Kaneki.

“Uh – no I think I will actually-?” Kaneki coughed awkwardly. He didn’t want the older man to take his phone but he also wasn’t sure how to go about demanding it back without causing a small scene.

Touka had no such reservations.

“ _Ugh_ , what is this about!” Her temper flared. “You don’t pay my phone bill or Kaneki’s so you have no right to -” 

Yomo silenced her the only way he knew how. By showing them both the messages sent from Kaneki to his phone. Handing the phone to the pair he watched as they scrolled through the texts. “You texted the wrong number.” Yomo offered.

Touka’s eyes bulged as she read them over. She had thought Kaneki had been ignoring her all day – even after she sent that saucy pic to him. 

No, Kaneki was just an idiot. 

Touka was turning red to her ear tips. Kaneki was subconsciously slinking back from the glaring older man, his face hot enough to steam vegetables. 

“Understand now?” Yomo asked gruffly, thoroughly annoyed and disappointed in the two youths.

“I’m -” Kaneki began, no doubt to say his favorite phrase _‘I’m sorry’_ but Touka had gathered her senses fast enough to attempt to save face and cut in.

“I-I can explain! It’s not, it’s not what it –” 

“No need.” Her uncle looked at her sternly, briefly flashing a heated gaze to Kaneki who wished the floor would swallow him whole. “And absolutely no more going to his place for _studying_ , either.”

:::

Word got around quickly just like always in the tight-knit Anteiku family. 

First to Irimi who took pity on the young pair and decided not to say anything, not even to her confidant Koma. 

But still, somehow the news got around to big-mouthed Nishiki and he made sure to tell Koma, and even had the nerve to ask little Hinami if she knew that her big sister and big bro were hooking up, all the while wearing a shit-eating grin. 

Touka had to be stopped several times that day from flinging coffee mugs at his head.

By the end of the day surely every customer who entered the small shop knew as well thanks to Nishiki’s relentless taunts and Koma’s voice having little to no volume control even on the best of days.

Needless to say, neither Touka nor Kaneki particularly enjoyed this workday.

And they weren’t sure what was worse, the taunting and scandalous looks there were receiving from co-workers and patrons alike or the fact that Yomo was there the entire time – standing pointedly in-between them. Just in case they got any _sly ideas_ , he had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a non-ghoul AU but as it turns out I guess this can be read like that or just an AU for the show in general. Sorry if it is full of mistakes. I wrote this even as more of a goof than my other stories! Next time I might try to write an explicitly non-ghoul AU...maybe even NSFW at that. The world is my oyster! I just don’t like oysters.


End file.
